bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Caligulon Hertz
| birthday = July 5 | age = Unknown | gender = Male | height = 6'4" | weight = 158 lbs | eyes = Green | hair = Blonde | blood type = O | affiliation = Impero Nascosto | previous affiliation = Vandenreich | occupation = Member of the Impero Nascosto | previous occupation = Member of the Stern Ritter | team = Unknown | previous team = Stern Ritter | partner = Unknown | previous partner = Unknown | base of operations = Muramasa's Fortress | marital status = Single | relatives = Unknown | education = Quincy Teachings | status = Active | signature skill = Quincy Powers | storyline = Not Yet Revealed | roleplay = Not Yet Revealed | japanese voice = N/A | english Voice = N/A | spanish voice = N/A }} Caligulon Hertz (カリグラ・ハーツ, Karigura hātsu), usually called Caligula by his associates, is a in the Impero Nascosto army headed by Akujin. He was formerly part of the Vandenreich in the Stern Ritter division. But after the Vandenreich fell to the Soul Society, he left wandering the Reikai looking for new comrades to join up and fight with. It's been noted that he had a close association with the leader, as he was a higher-up that he deeply trusted to do the most important tasks. It's been also noted that he also had close a relationship with Andreas Nikolai, but when the organization fell, both went their seperate ways. Appearence He is a blonde average sized man. He has a well-built and muscular body that shows through his uniform. He's also very handsome, which attracts the attention of many, both males and females alike. He is usually seen wearing a Quincy uniform but modified for battle. He has shoulder armor with the Quicy insignia on it. He carries three spare pairs of glasses inside his shoulder armor, each with a varying degree of resistance. Because he has astigmatism, Caligulon always wears a pair of glasses, with bulletproof lenses. On the lit of shoulder armor is also the key to open a gate to the Human World. This proves useful as he doesn't need a Senkaimon like other members of Impero Nascosto in order to go in and out. When not in his Quincy Uniform, he wears a simple white dress shirt, a tie with a leaf pattern, white suspenders with a black pattern and lining, black dress pants, and black leather shoes. All of this cloth are an Italian brand. He also wears his favorite gun, his "Caligulon Full Auto 9" on his street clothes, with its strap attached to his left suspender. Personality Like most members of the Impero Nascosto, he is extremely loyal to Akujin, and will stop at nothing to achieve what he believes will bring about Akujin's ideals of world domination. Like Akujin, he tends to see issues in absolutes; either something is good or evil. Those who join the Impero Nascosto are considered good and those who do not are automatically evil and with Raian Getsueikirite. When he first appeared he seemed very gentle but later, as commented by Raian Getsueikirite and Seireitou Kawahiru, he is very impatient which cause him to easily become annoyed and angry about the smallest things. When agitated and stressed he usually ends up crushing his own glasses and for that reason he carries a set of three spare glasses in his shoulder patch. The only thing that can calm him down seems to be carrying out orders for his master,Akujin, and in rare cases, quality chocolate with coffee, which he seems to go to the Human World alot to buy and enjoy with Andreas Nikolai, who he still has contacts with, even though they lost contact after the Vandenreich was disbanded after it's defeat at the hands of the Soul Society. He seems to have a close relationship and Caligulon is willing to do anything for him, as long as it doesn't require him to betray his master. He heavily believes in discipline, to the degree where he physically punished a subordinate when he spoke against their plans. During fights he has a tendency to give people several death sentences. He also has a great love for cars. History Much about his history is unknown, but it's been stated that he joined the around the same time that it was created. There he met Andreas Nikolai to whom he shared somewhat of a close relationship with. He was there when they invaded the Soul Society killing off some of the Shinigami, but Andreas left during this period, upsetting him and making him wish he was there to see the faces of the Shinigami that tried to kill off almost all off his people. After Ichigo Kurosaki's victory over the organization, the remainder of the group scattered all ovver the Reikai. He wondered and traversed throughout the different regions and encountered and fought with many different species. Around this time, his name became famous and a few years later, Akujin sought him out with Muramasa Neikan at the time. The three briefly fought with the latter winning. Awe-inspired by his greatness, he joined the Impero Nascosto and swore to always serve the two as long as he drew breath from his existence. Synopsis Part V Equipment Full auto.jpg|"Caligulon Full Auto 9" Caligulon's modified Beretta 93R Caligula Quincy Pentacle.jpg|Caligulon's Quincy cross revealed, after being hidden under his sleeve for a long time, when not in use. Bankai Ensnaring Device (卍解籠絡設備, Bankai Rōraku Setsubi): Caligulon carries a circular badge that allows him to ensnare the final release form of his opponent, be they Shinigami or Arrancar. Unlike most users of this device, he modifies his own in order to capture multiple Bankai Releases and Resurrecion for him to use later on, even if the Arrancar or Shinigami is dead. It's been also known that there's a certain limit to how many at a time he can capture. With Resurrecion, he can capture upto three at a time. With a Bankai, it's five. If he captures more than what the device can handle then the device will shatter and the captured powers will be forever lost. Sword No-001 "Caligulon Full Auto 9" : A modified Beretta 93R with a longer barrel. It's considered to be Caligulon's most prized possession. It, like other Quincy items, has the ability to absorb reishi from around the area. Then it's concentratedf into a 9mm bullet shot, that can pirece an opponent no matter how hard a defense they put up. The bullets themselves are shaped from the reishi gathered. They spin at high speeds, giving it a drilling effect. This makes it dealy as the target who is shot will be severly injured. How Caligulon got in possession of the weapon is unknown. Quincy Cross - The Quincy cross is the source of a Quincy's power. As Caligulon's power grows, so does his cross. His cross is actually a pentacle from the very beginning of his Quincy career. Silber Draht (ズィルバー・ドラート, Zirubā Dorāto; German for "silver wire"): A silver wire that Caligulon has concealed around his right arm. He uses this in close range fighting with enemies in order to maim, behead or even chop off parts of an enemy because the wire is considered to be extremely sharp. Powers & Abilities : Obviously, his spiritual power very high and very vast, outclassing a Sōzōshin, beings known for their immense spiritual power. It's been noted by Mandala to be "worlds apart" from his subordinates in the Impero Nascosto. He has spiritual pressure strong enough to even bring Akujin and Muramasa Neikan to their knees with just that before releasing half of his power, albeit both of the formers were holding back before releasing their power for an equal standing against him. It was mentioned by Andreas Nikolai that cannot be defeated one-on-one, and must be approached by each of the Court Guard Squad captains together in order to stand a chance against him in his Letze Stil Form. Reiryoku Absorption & Manipulation: Caligulon, as a Quincy, primarily absorbs spiritual energy from the atmosphere, and combines it with his own spiritual energy. To a sufficiently powerful Quincy, there is no difference between spiritual particles and spiritual energy as a source of power. He can manipulate spiritual energy for offensive purposes. Thus he can absorb reishi from anywhere. But a unique aspect about this technique to him is that he can absorb reishi from even attacks launched by his enemies. Thus he can nullify the reishi-based attacks, gather up reishi for his bows and then launch a counterattack all in a brief instant. It's been known that he's master at this technique and commonly uses this technique. *'Ransōtengai' (乱装天傀, "heavenly wild puppet suit"; Viz translation, "disheveled paradise puppet"): Using his mastery of spiritual particle manipulation, Andreas has access to the rare Quincy technique, Ransōtengai. This is a high-level technique that allows the user to control their body parts using strings of spirit energy controlled by their brain, forming lines or strings out of countless spiritrons. By using this technique, the user can control their body as one would a puppet, allowing them to move freely despite paralysis, broken limbs, or any other force that would impede normal movement. It was originally created to allow elderly Quincy to fight effectively, and was considered by Shinigami researchers as one of their most powerful techniques. He's a master of this technique as he's a master of reishi particle gathering. He can even use it to control his opponents like a puppet or can cause disruptions in the enemy's formations in order to launch a counterattack. Master Swordsmanship Specialist: Despite being rusty and preferring his archery over swordsmanship, Caligulon's skill in swordsmanship is still powerful, allowing him to effortlessly slice through an arrancar's body and his Zanpakutō with a single swing of his unique Seele Schneider. While fighting against Andreas Nikolai, his preferred fighting style is kendō and iaidō, which he performs both rather proficiently, capable of breaking concrete into pieces with a single strike. It's later revealed that he learned this while occasionally visiting the Human World while on his missions. Master Archer: His skills in archery are determined by his ease of one-handed firing as well as precision attacking a target without inflicting any harm to anything but his target. Caligulon is highly precise even without looking at his opponent with his eyes. This is shown when a hollow attack him from behind while he was talking to his subordinates while on a mission. Getting him exactly between the eyes, he later commented that "the filthy beast was rude to interrupt me while I'm speaking." This having been said, it's known he can pierce a target down to the nearest millimeter, which only a master can do. It's not suprising since he's trained his powers from a young age. :*'Klavier' (クラヴィーア, Kuravīa; German for "Piano"): A technique where Caligulon fires a multitude of arrows one-handed and at rapid speed. : Caligulon is a master of the Quincy high-speed movement technique, Hirenkyaku (飛廉脚, "Flying Screen Step/God Step"; Viz translation, "Flying Bamboo-Blind Leg"). He notably makes a massive leap in Hirenkyaku within mere moments to remove his subordinate from the battlefield and return almost instantly, when going up against a dangerous Sōzōshin who possesed the potential to utilize the powers of Hell, during their first brief encounter. Caligulon's skill is proficient enough for him to effortlessly dodge Akujin's attacks without messing up his uniform. It's been known that he creates platforms under him in order to levitate and can create them to throw them for offense. They are hard as stone and thus cannot be broken by less than a strong attack. Many of his strikes appear as simple twitches, if anything. Enchanced Strength: He is incredibly strong and can bring down most foes with one or two blows This comes from the fact that he's muscularly-built and built his body to the point that he can endure most attacks from very strong enemies. His strength makes it easy for him to threaten someone and can enchance his strength with his reiatsu in order to give life-threatening blows with his kicks and punches. He can easily lift twice his weight and through brute strength can crush the strongest defenses. With a flicker of his wrist, he tore a hollow in half with no effort on his part. Expert Hand-to-Hand Combatant: Having been a former high-ranking member of the Vandenreich, Caligulon is highly proficient in this skill. During his first battle with Ei, Caligulon demonstrated his skill by effectively grabbing Ei's blade during an attack and and tossing Ei aside while disarming him at the same time. With swift thrusts he was able to knock the opponent out or even disable some of their body parts, albeit temporarily. Gintō Expert: While rarely using this skill, he's proficient at using this particular skill. He can cast multiple Ginto in rapid succession while not getting exhausted because of the fact that he comines it with reishi gathering, thus he uses less reiatsu through this method. Immense Knowledge: He is highly intelligent, possessing a genius-level intellect, and is capable of devising and executing strategies with incredible speed and precision. The conspicuous appearances of Caligulon and knack for evading hostile confrontation demonstrate his mental acuity; ranging from his superb skill in playing shōgi, to when figuring out the identity of an individual he can only acknowledge mentally, Caligulon instantly comes up with fourteen different possibilities for the former's identity - including the correct one. It's also known through much research that he knows many species of spirit beings and their habitats and daily riuals. He also knows how to capture and/or defeat them. Seele Schneider .]] The Seele Schneider (魂を切り裂くもの, Zēreshunaidā; German for "Soul Cutter", Japanese for "That Which Slits the Soul") are sword-like weapons used by Quincy. Despite being sword-like, according to Uryū Ishida, Quincy only use arrows as their weapons, and subsequently, these blade-like items are used as arrows that can cause immense damage upon impact. His version of the weapon is unique. After much research on the Hollow species, he discovered that has the ability to absorb reishi around it in order to create it's form. After much expirementing on the Hollow race while in his time in the Vandenreich, he finally completed it. It has the ability to use Hollow-like powers and other powers that were captured using the Bankai Ensnaring Device. It takes the appearence of a sword with a retractable blade composed of Reishi, which constantly radiates blue light. However, when Caligulon uses it to fire Ceros or use the abilities belonging to Bankai Ensnaring Device, the blade emits multi-colored light instead. The sword's hilt is vaguely phallic in appearance, and its guard consists of two crescents that face outwards. When used as an arrow, it's speed and pirecing power is so great that it's comapred to Ulquiorra Cifer's Segunda Etapa's attack: . After, a new one is automatically reformed and it can be used for the same purpose again. As long as there's reishi, the sword can regenerate if it's hilt is broken and/or damaged. Due to his sword's abilities, it's been often compared to an Arrancar's . When fighting an opponent, the more spiritual pressure and energy an opponent releases, the more powerful he becomes as a result. This weapon then transforms the spirit energy absorbed into spare energy that Caligulon uses for later on such as healing wounds or enchancing his body in many ways in order to turn the tide of battle to his favor. But like normal Seele Schneider, it can cut through spirit pressure, thus acting like a chainsaw, revolving around 3,000,000 times per second. It's been also known that he created some sword techniques using this uniquely-designed weapon. Quincy Bow & Spirit Arrows Caligulon is a unique Quincy and is highly valued in the Impero Nascosto. The reason why is the color of his Quincy bow and Spirit Arrows. His Quincy bow is pitch black while his arrows are crimson red. Because of this rare coloration, they, like the Kigetsu Mokushiga, carry a corrosive effect that corrodes the area where it's pierced. Just one touching can prove to be very fatal. It's also known that the cross allows him to use other reishi variations such as Reason and Philosophy to his advantage in order to fight beings of the same reishi make-up. If combined with the might of his unique Seele Schneider, the devestation of a single arrow will equal the might of a certain captains' bankai albeit a greater range and power. Also, his Quincy Bow and Spirit Arrows are more powerful thus he can shoot over 10,000 spirit arrows. It can also pierce through any material known throughout the reikai. It's been known that he defeated many opponents through the combined use of this bow, his special Seele Schneider, and his prized pistol. When used with his Quincy: Letzt Stil, the bow turns into a crucifix bow-cross hybrid which has a large bright red eye on the center and it can vaporize multipe victims to ashes through the use of the enchanced arrows. When arrows are shot through the bow, it looks like he fired a large-scale beam, as commented by Akujin. *'Heilig Pfeil' (神聖滅矢 (ハイリッヒ・ブファイル), Hairihhi Bufairu; German for "Holy Arrow", Japanese for "Destroying Arrow of Sanctity"): is the standard ability for all Quincy, which allows them to collect and fire volleys of reishi arrows from their bows. Caligulon is also a master of this technique as this is the first technique he has ever learnt as a Quincy since it's a basic technique that one can accomplish. Due to the uniqueness of his bow, Caligulon can fire off 10,000+ arrows at any given time and still have enough energy for the next wave of arrows. His arrows are very deadly than the standard Quincy arrows shot off by a regular Quincy bow. Bankai Collection Caligulon has been able to steal the Bankai of many Shinigami that he has either beaten or intentionally killed. He re-invented the Bankai Ensnaring Device used by the Vandenreich. Caligulon seems to store all of the Bankai that he has stolen inside the device, and is able to release any particular one on a whim; assuming that Bankai's form and abilities using his unique Seele Schneider as a medium. Without the device or the unique weapon, using this particular is impossible through means. Resurrección Collection After modifying his Bankai Ensnaring Device, Caligulon was able to use an Arrancar's Resurrección. It seems to work just like his Bankai-stealing spell functions, although the energy strand in light purple in color. Like before, Caligulon stores them inside the device and uses them through his Seele Schneider on a whim; assuming that Resurrección's form and abilities. *'Baraggan Louisenbairn's Resurrección:' Arrogante (髑髏大帝 (アロガンテ), arogante; Spanish for "Arrogant," Japanese for "Great Skull Emperor") Arrogante's release phrase is Rot (朽ちろ, kuchiro). After Caligulon took the time where he went to the Fake Karakura Town for scan for some strange readings. It appeared that the powers of the Fallen God-king were still lingering. Using an unknown method, he captured the remaining reiatsu into his device for his use. Once released, he then generates red spiritual energy, and begins to release numerous jet-black/purple flames that literally burn away Caligulon's flesh, reducing his entire body to little more than a skeleton, complete with his head becoming a skull and his hands and arms reduced to bone. However, he retains both of his armbands. Afterwards, hiss body becomes draped in a purple cloak, with a pitch-black tattered fur collar around his neck area and the fringes of his cloak, which gives him a macabre appearance strongly reminiscent of a lich. Several lengths of golden chain, originally worn like a belt around his waist, now dangle out of either of his armbands. The pendant from Baraggan Zanpakutō is now worn at the center of his chest near his neck as an elegant pendant. The sandals of his uniform become white, pointed-toe boots. His crown-like mask fragment turns into a full, extravagantly-decorated and bejewelled crown that features a chain which runs downward on the left side. :Resurrección Special Ability: While in Baraggan's released form, Caligulon is physically enhanced to the point of killing off all opponents below Captain-class level. In addition, the level of his spiritual power is significantly increased. Even being within the vicinity of his release is enough to rot away at anthing that's near him, and cause the muscles of stronger opponents to move slower. Caligulon gains the power to use Cero, being capable of firing them from his jewel. The true power of Los Lobos, however, is the ability to summon forth an army of undead soldiers in battle. :*'Enhanced Time Dilation': While in his Resurrección form, Caligulon is able to age and deteriorate every object around him; even the very building he walks upon begins deteriorating from his mere presence. He is also protected from most close-range, and melee attacks; mainly because everything that comes within a specific range of him rapidly ages and disintegrates before actually making contact. :*'Respira' (死の息吹 (レスピラ), resupira; Spanish for "Breathe", Japanese for "Breath of Death"): Caligulon unleashes a black, smoke-like, miasma that radiates outward from him. The Respira immediately ages and rots anything that it comes into contact with. It can move fast enough to strike even Soifon while she was attempting to escape from it at full speed. Even after escaping the attack, the deterioration continued until the afflicted area had been amputated. Another notable aspect of the ability is that Caligulon can control its speed, as he purposefully released a slower Respira when chasing Ōmaeda. Respira can even dissolve Kidō. Caligulon explained this effect by stating that because all living things eventually die, the things that they create eventually die as well. Under normal circumstances, Baraggan is protected from the effects of his own ability. However, this protection is negated if his Respira somehow enters his own body. :*'Gran Caída' (滅亡の斧 (グラン･カイダ), guran kaida; Spanish for "Great Fall", Japanese for "Axe of Ruin"): Caligulon now wields a Resurrección form of Baraggan's original double-bladed axe, which he keeps hidden within his cloak. The axe itself has a much-slimmer and much-darker appearance than its predecessor, featuring two pointed blades and a large spike protruding outwards from its center, in place of the now-absent slit-eye pendant. There are also four chains present around the base of the spike, which appear to extend into his cloak, before attaching to an ornate bracelet worn around his right wrist. Just as before, he wields the axe with a single hand. This is the only weapon wielded by an Arrancar that remains in a form that's vaguely similar to its pre-released state. :*'Ejército Negro' (死の黒軍 (エジャーチートネグロ), ejāchīto neguro; Spanish for "Black Army", Japanese for "Black Army of Death"): By using Gran Caida Caligulon is able to summon skeletal soliders weilding swords into battle, he refers to them as his "army", as they were the spirits of his previous followers during his time as the God-King of Hueco Mundo. The ability works by summoning a large black, smoke like miasma from the Gran Caida which disperses around him, from this smoke the skeleton warriors appear ready to fight on behalf of their fallen king. Caligulon is able to summon from 10 to 100's of these soilders at any given time whenever he wishes. This is the "true ability" of the Resurrecion. Caligulon has revealed that he has mastered the Quincy: Letzt Stil (滅却師最終形態（クインシー・レツトシュティール）, Kuinshī Retsutoshutīru; Japanese for "Destruction Sage: Final Form, Quincy", German for "Last Style"; Viz Media Translation, "Letz Stile"). *'Quincy: Vollständig' (滅却師完聖体 (クインシー・フォルシュテンディッヒ), Kuinshī Forushutendihhi; German for "Quincy: Complete", Japanese for "Monk of Destruction: Complete Holy Form"): Upon activating this form, a massive amount of reishi is drawn into Caligulon, condensing around him into the form of large (about his size) angel, named Michael. He wears golden armor with the Quincy Pendant hanging on the side. He also dons two large angel wings made of pure reishi. He no longer wears his glasses as they turned into reishi itself and his eyes absorb them enchancing his vision greatly, equating them to a hawk's eye. He claims his Vollständig is different from most Quincies because it completely changes his outer appearance entirely. :*'Spirit Weapon Augmentation': The power of the Caligulon's arrows are drastically increased. The arrows fired have enough power left over to destroy most structures. :*'Reishi Dominance': As stated by Kurotsuchi, a user of this form is no longer using collection of reishi, but now had "dominance" over them. Using this unique form, Caliguloncan go past his own limits and break down spiritual structures, such as buildings, for his own power. Behind the Scenes The idea of using the Bankai Ensnaring Device belongs to Ten-tails while the stealing of Resurrección and Bankai belongs to Sei-kun. All credit goes to them for creating the idea :) Also, the attacks of Barragan belongs to Rage Shenron in which he politely lets me use. All thanks and credit goes to him, and him alone. Much of his appearence is based off of''' Marco Lasso''' from Shaman King. Quotes *"Too much hope is the opposite of despair. An overpowering love may consume you in the end" *"Even the one who conceals everything equally and purely from the world, from their family, from themselves, cannot suppress their own sins without the despair of knowing what you have done come and crush you like a ant." *''"It's not a battle of strength. Rather, it's a battle to see if you are mentally capable of using strategy to defeat your opponent."'' *''"What you believe is the disharmonies that assail the most fortunate of mortals."'' *''"I reject you reality and substitute it for my own."'' Category:Quincy Category:Reikai Category:Male Category:Character Category:Chaotic Neutral Category:Original Characters Category:Ten Tailed Fox Category:Males